The present invention relates generally to a rod end mount of the type which interconnects a ball stud member to a rod member of a gas spring.
More specifically, the rod end mount according to this invention includes a rod clip that snaps over the rod member to substantially fix the rod member in place. The rod clip is designed to allow convenient and easy attachment and detachment of the rod member; simply pushing or pulling the rod clip with sufficient force to separate the substantially flexible securing prongs of the rod clip will engage or disengage the rod member. This design ensures, however, that neither the rod clip nor the rod member will become disengaged during use.
Similarly, the rod end mount according to this invention includes a retainer clip that snaps over the top and neck of the ball stud member to substantially secure, rotatably, the position of the ball stud in place. The retainer clip is designed to allow convenient and easy assembly and disassembly of the ball stud to the body of the end mount by simply pushing or pulling the retainer clip with sufficient force to separate the substantially flexible securing arms of the retainer clip and engage or disengage the ball stud. This design ensures, however, that neither the retainer clip nor the ball stud will become disengaged during use.
The rod clip and retainer clip attach to the rod end mount separately and independently. Therefore, the rod member and ball stud member may be attached to the rod end mount separately and independently. Moreover, detachment of either the rod member or ball stud member is possible without affecting the attachment of the member remaining attached to the rod end mount.
The invention has a wide range and variety of applications and uses. It is particularly useful in automobile installations: the rod end mount is applied to the outer end of the piston rod of a gas spring that counterbalances the closure for a hatchback vehicle or a trunk lid or other similar component.
Presently known devices that fasten piston rod members or retain ball studs abound. A few known devices even perform both functions. All of these devices, however, may be grouped into two categories. The first category includes more complicated devices, which often require time, a number of steps, skill, and perhaps tools to connect and disconnect the rod members or ball studs. Even if assembly is unaffected, the difficulty and expense of manufacturing these devices is often a drawback.
The second category of known devices for securing piston rod members and ball studs includes the more simple structures. These devices may permit inadvertent disengagement, often because the connecting structure is externally exposed and has unprotected lips, tabs, pins, wires, extensions, tongues, skirts, flanges, or the like. Simpler devices usually provide two or four-point contact between the fastening or retaining means and the ball stud or rod member. Such contact often allows relative movement between the contacting structures.
Simple or complex, the presently known devices were designed with different goals in mind. Flexibility is provided in many designs to foster ease of assembly and disassembly; this same flexibility allows inadvertent disengagement. Thus, although quite satisfactory in operation, none of the presently known devices avoids all of the disadvantages common to fastening piston rod members and retaining ball studs.